Corazón Abierto
by MarinaFunesdeSarfati
Summary: Un one-shoot Faberry. leanlo ;D


Y ahí estaba esa escena que tanto la angustiaba, cada vez q la veía su corazón se rompía. A ella a su amor yéndose con él.

A Quinn se le formaba un nudo en el pecho y sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Pero esta vez era distinto, la perdía para siempre…

Ella ya no podía hacer nada, había perdido a su único amor por cobarde…

_(Flashback)_

-**Voy a dejar a Finn**

**-¿Por qué?-** dijo Quinn con nerviosismo

-**Porque es lo correcto**- dijo Rachel mirándola extrañada

**-No veo por qué debes dejarlo**- dijo fríamente

**-¿que ocurre Quinn? ¿Acaso no quieres que lo deje y este solo contigo?**

**-No lo sé Rachel, no tengo ganas de pensar en eso aun, yo creo q tal vez sea bueno que dejemos todo como esta**

-**¿no entiendes lo que significas para mí? Yo te amo Quinn! y ¡no podemos dejar todo como esta porque hemos estado juntas todo el maldito verano!-** dijo totalmente enfadada

-**No quiero hablar de esto Rachel -** el "Te Amo" había resonado por toda su cabeza y su corazón, la rubia miro sus manos

**-¡Te he dicho que te amo maldita sea y tu nada! ¿Que me garantiza que no estabas solo pasándola bien conmigo? ¡Si nunca me has respondido cuando te lo digo! o ¿no me pides que deje a Finn?-** dijo Rachel totalmente angustiada

**-¡Dije que no quiero hablar de esto!-** dijo un poco enfadada por lo que había dicho la morena

**-Pídeme que lo deje Quinn!-** dijo mirándola a los ojos

**-¡No!**

**-¿Todavía temes al que dirán verdad? Aun después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntas a TI SOLO TE IMPORTA EL QUE DIRAN QUINN! ¡NO IMPORTA QUE YO TE AME! ¿PREFIERES PERDERME A MI Y A LO QUE TENEMOS ANTES QUE A TU REPUTACION VERDAD? ERES UNA MALDITA COBARDE! –** dijo antes de salir corriendo a punto de estallar en llanto

Quinn se quedo parada viendo por donde se había ido la diva, apenas la perdió de vista se derrumbo y empezó a llorar amargamente, esa morena la había llegado a conocer tanto que supo inmediatamente porque Quinn no le pedía que dejase a Finn ni que formalizaran. Ella quería estar con la morena... ¡maldita sea! Esa mujer lo era todo para ella, pero no tenía el valor, Quinn era una cobarde, lo sabía y por eso tomo el camino más fácil… escapar.

Al otro día la rubia fue a casa de la morena, necesitaba terminar con todo eso de una vez y tenia que hacerlo pronto

**-¿Quinn que quieres? Tengo que estudiar** – dijo Rachel cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con la rubia, aun estaba dolida y no quería seguir discutiendo con ella

**-Rachel lo siento, pero tenemos que hablar... sobre nosotras**- dijo en un tono serio

-**Que ocurre Quinn?, ya se que monte todo un drama ayer, entiendo que si aun no me has dicho que me quieres o aun no estas preparada para hacerlo publico, es algo tuyo. Yo puedo esperarte, terminare con Finn en cuanto regrese de su viaje, después de todo lo he estado engañando contigo y no es justo para el**.

-**no Rach espera no hagas nada, no termines con el…**

**-Pero Quinn ¡no puedo estar con los dos! ¡No es justo para nadie!**

-**No vas a estar con los dos Rachel...-** tomo aire- **lo nuestro termina aquí**- dijo fríamente

**-¿QUE? D-de que hablas Quinn? No puedes hacerme esto. ¡No puedes dejarme así!-** Decía la morena totalmente angustiada

**-Lo estoy haciendo, y créeme que es lo mejor para todos…** – no se lo creía ni ella

-**QUINN NO ME VENGAS CON ESTUPIDESES! ¿DONDE ES LO MEJOR? –l**e tomo la cara**- ¡YO TE AMO! ¿ME OYES? ¡TE AMO! – **Dijo mirándola a los ojos**- ¡NO QUIERO PERDERTE NI ACABAR CON TODO ESTO!-** dijo llorando

-**Lo siento Rachel no siento lo mismo por ti**- dijo Quinn con la voz quebrada, para luego irse de la casa de la morena

Rachel había quedado fría luego de escuchar esa respuesta de Quinn, sentía que su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos solo con eso

**-**_***Yo se que mientes Quinn yo pude sentir tu amor, pude verlo en tus ojos***_**-** trataba de convencerse

Quinn llego a su casa totalmente angustiada quería gritar quería romper todo lo que tuviera a su alrededor. No podía, simplemente le daba terror lo que pasaría si todos supieran de su relación con la morena, tomo su celular y vio como aparecía la foto de Rachel en la pantalla, la estaba llamando. Apago el celular y con la mirada perdida solo pudo empezar a cantar:

_**"Si tuviera que quedarme,**__**  
**__**Solamente sería una molestia.**__**  
**__**Por lo tanto, me iré,**__**  
**__**Pero sé que**__**  
**__**Pensaré en ti a cada paso del camino.**_

_**Y**__** yo**__**  
**__**Siempre te amaré,**__**  
**__**Siempre te amaré.**__**Tú, mi querido tú.**__**  
**_

_**Recuerdos buenos y malos,**__**  
**__**Eso es todo lo que me llevo.**__**  
**__**Por lo tanto, adiós.**__**  
**__**Por favor, no llores,**__**  
**__**Ambos sabemos que yo no soy lo que tú**__**  
**__**Tú necesitas.**_

_**Y yo**__**  
**__**Siempre te amaré,**__**  
**__**Siempre te amaré.**_

_**Espero que la vida te trate bien.**__**  
**__**Y espero que tengas todo lo que soñaste.**__**  
**__**Y te deseo alegría y felicidad.**__**  
**__**Pero por encima de todo esto,**__**  
**__**Te estoy deseando amor.**_

_**Y yo siempre te amaré,**__**  
**__**Siempre te amaré,**__**  
**__**A ti, querido, te amo.**__**  
**__**Siempre, siempre te amaré."**_

Termino de cantar en un susurro mientras se quedaba dormida en su cama con las lagrimas secándose en su piel

Rachel luego de darse cuenta de que Quinn habia apagado su celular lloro toda la noche, las lagrimas se secaron en sus mejillas cuando se quedo dormida, al otro día se despertó muy tarde y no salió de su habitación en todo el día por lo que sus padres estaban muy preocupados ya que su hija era muy activa, pero cuando iban a verla ella los echaba de su cuarto diciéndoles que la dejasen tranquila.

Así pasaron dos semanas, tiempo durante el cual Rachel intentaba comunicarse con Quinn pero ella nunca respondía, hasta que le llego el rumor de que Quinn salía con un hombre mayor y ya no intento mas nada con la rubia, Finn volvió de su viaje y todo fue como si lo suyo con la rubia nunca hubiese existido, aunque aun estando con el y sabiendo de las nuevas actividades de la rubia, lloraba interiormente por el amor que aun sentía hacia ella.

En esa ocasión, luego de enterarse que Quinn salía con un hombre mayor, sentía tanta rabia que solo sintió que necesitaba desahogarse, así que se dirigió al auditorio y canto solo para esa mujer que tanto había amado y a la que ahora odiaba por estar saliendo con cualquiera y por haberla abandonado así sin mas:

_**"Quien habría pensado que me podías lastimar  
en la forma como lo hiciste?  
tan deliberado, tan determinado**_

**_Y desde que te fuiste_**  
**_me muerdo las uñas por días y horas_**  
**_y me pregunto mis preguntas una y otra vez_**

**_Ahora dime, ahora dime_**  
**_porqué estas tan lejos_**  
**_cuando yo sigo estando tan cerca?_**

**_Tú ni siquiera sabes el significado de las palabras_**  
**_"lo siento"_**  
**_dijiste que me amarías hasta que murieras_**  
**_y hasta donde yo se sigues vivo aun_**  
**_amor_**

**_Ni siquiera el significado de las palabras_**  
**_"lo siento"_**  
**_estoy comenzando a creer que debería ser ilegal engañar el corazón de una mujer_**

**_Intente ser bastante atenta_**  
**_a lo que querías siempre apoyando, siempre paciente_**  
**_qué es lo que hice mal?_**  
**_me lo estoy preguntando por días y horas_**  
**_esta claro, no es aquí donde debes estar_**

**_De todas maneras, de todas maneras_**  
**_les deseo a ambos todo lo mejor_**  
**_espero que consigas conservarla_**

**_Tú ni siquiera sabes el significado de las palabras_**  
**_"lo siento"_**  
**_dijiste que me amarías hasta que murieras_**  
**_y hasta donde yo se sigues vivo aun_**  
**_amor_**

**_Ni siquiera sabes el significado de las palabras_**  
**_"lo siento"_**  
**_estoy comenzando a creer que debería ser ilegal engañar el corazón de una mujer_**

**_Tú ni siquiera sabes el significado de las palabras_**  
**_"lo siento"_**  
**_dijiste que me amarías hasta que murieras_**  
**_y hasta donde yo se sigues vivo aun_**  
**_amor_**

**_Ni siquiera sabes el significado de las palabras_**  
**_"lo siento"_**  
**_estoy comenzando a creer que debería ser ilegal engañar el corazón de una mujer_**

**_Corazón abierto_**  
**_corazón abierto_**  
**_a creer que debería ser ilegal engañar el corazón de una mujer_**

**_Corazón abierto_**  
**_corazón abierto_**  
**_a creer que debería ser ilegal engañar el corazón de una mujer"_**

Quinn habia visto a la morena cantar, mientras una lagrima muda bajaba por su mejilla, le dio tanta rabia consigo misma por todo lo malo que habia pasado en su vida, que empezo a pensar que nunca podria ser feliz por lo tanto empezó a fumar, a escuchar música punk, se tatuó, se hizo piercings y empezó a relacionarse con gente de reputación dudosa. Era tanta su frustración que se dio a la mala vida, se alejo de Santana y Britt, se tiño el pelo de rosado y robaba. Esas eran sus nuevas actividades, empezaron las clases y todos hablaban de su look y de lo que hacia junto a las skanks, pero a ella ya no le importaba nada, estaba sumida en una fuerte depresión que ella misma se había provocado al dejar primero a Beth y ahora a Rachel, sus dos amores…

_**(Fin Flashback)**_

Su pelo era rubio otra vez, ya no veía a las skanks, había vuelto a ser ella. ¿Todo por que? Por una promesa falsa de volver a ver a su pequeña hija… y por ella, siempre era ella la que le daba luz a su camino, la que iluminaba su vida y la hacia volver desde lo mas oscuro, solo con unas pocas palabras la convencía de lo que fuera. Aunque lo mismo le hubiese dicho cualquier otra persona, a la única que podía escuchar era a esa pequeña diva... y ahí estaba, viéndola irse con Finnepto, el muy maldito le había propuesto matrimonio cuando estaba vulnerable por lo de NYADA, ¡como lo odiaba!, cuando supo que ella había dicho "SI" sintió que se moría. Se había dado cuenta de que ya no le importaba nada, ni sus padres, ni el maldito pueblo de Lima, el que dirán, ni siquiera sus sueños mas preciados, absolutamente nada. Porque la había perdido, y en cuanto ella dijera "si acepto" ya no habría marcha atrás, una pequeña lagrima cayo por su mejilla

**-Debes luchar por ella Quinn**- escucho que alguien decía detrás de ella, se limpio las lagrimas

-**Ya no tiene caso Santana. Yo la aleje de mí, se lo dejé todo fácil al maldito imbécil, no tengo derecho a nada…**

-**MALDICION QUINN! ¡DESPIERTA MALDITA SEA! ¡ELLA SE CASA POR QUE PIENSA QUE NO LA AMAS! ¡DEBES DECIRLE LO QUE SIENTES!** – la desesperaba ver a su amiga tan resignada a vivir triste por el resto de su vida cuando sabía que podía cambiarlo

**-¡NO ME GRITES SANTANA!** – Respondió en el mismo tono- **la boda es dentro de 1 hora, ¡es muy tarde!**

-**Nunca es tarde para el amor Quinn! Y escúchame porque si lo repito vomitare por mis propias palabras. ¡Ustedes se aman! ¡Tienen un amor puro y sincero! Todos cometemos errores Quinn! Todos alguna vez sentimos miedo y aunque no lo creas, incluso Santana López lo ha sentido alguna vez, a veces cometemos estupideces que hacen que nos separemos de nuestro amor, pero el amor que sobrevive aun a las adversidades y dramas de esta vida es aquel por el que vale la pena luchar y estoy más que segura que ese amor que tu tienes con Berry es ese amor. ¡Asi que no te rindas! ¿En una hora es la boda? ¡Pues detenla! ¡Róbate a la novia! ¿No eras ladrona acaso?-**

-**JA JA y ¿como pretendes que lo haga? ¡Encima el condenado juzgado queda al otro lado del pueblo, hay que cruzar las granjas!-**

-**pues eres Quinn Fabray la loca del volante ¿no? ¡Cuando conduces pareciera que conduces en el Dakar! ¡Vamos vete de una vez!-**

-**Gracias San eres una buena amiga**- le dijo con una sonrisa

**-Si si ¡vete ya! que el T-Rex se quedara con tu pitufina-**

Quinn subió a su auto y aceleró, tenia que llegar. Agradeció mentalmente haber confiado en la latina cuando volvió al club glee y ella se dio cuenta de su cambio personal hacia Rachel, lo único que no agradecía eran los nuevos apodos que la latina había adoptado para ellas "GayBerry" o "FaGay" o que siempre dijese cosas en doble sentido, sin embargo era bueno poder confiar en alguien

-**ahí voy Rach, nada ni nadie va a detenerme… no esta vez**- dijo con decisión

Ya en la carretera luego de pasar un buen rato conduciendo como endemoniada tomo el celular para ver cuanto tiempo le quedaba para llegar, en eso pasa x un cruce donde una camioneta gris venia de su lado izquierdo, Quinn se percato de eso cuando escucho la bocina…

**-¡OH, Carajo!-**

Rachel en el juzgado ya estaba vestida con su vestido de novia y solo esperaba que la llamasen a la sala donde seria celebrada su boda, estaba muy nerviosa. Sentía que no debía casarse, todavía no entendía porque estaba ahí, porque le había dicho que si a Finn, si ella aun amaba a Quinn, sintió arrepentimiento de haber actuado sin pensar en un momento de vulnerabilidad, donde pensaba que su vida ya no tenia sentido, y que debía aferrarse a lo único seguro que tenia, en eso la llamaron, tomo su ramo y camino a paso lento al salón donde Fin la esperaba para casarse con ella.

_Ya dentro del salón frente al juez:_

**J: ¿Finn aceptas a esta mujer como tu legitima esposa en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe**?- pregunto el juez a un entusiasmado Finn

**F: Si, acepto**

**J: ¿Rachel aceptas a este hombre como tu legítimo esposo en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?**

**R: eeeemmm….**

(Un pequeño silencio)

**F: ¿Amor?**

**R: emmmm s-si… acepto…..**

**J: si alguien se opone o conoce alguna razón por la cual esta boda no deba llevarse a cabo hable ahora o calle para siempre...**

Se abren las puertas de la sala de par en par y en el medio se ve a una rubia agachada, tratando de respirar con normalidad, todos se dan vuelta tratando de encontrar el porque de esa irrupción tan violenta en el salón

**Q: yo... ¡yo me opongo señor juez!-** dice con la respiración aun agitada pero con voz firme

_***maldición dejare de fumar***_ piensa Quinn

_**(flashbacks)**_

La camioneta toco bocina a Quinn que alcanzo a maniobrar para esquivarla

**-¡MALDITO IDIOTA! ¿¡NO TIENES FRENOS!**-le grito mientras un escalofrío le corría por la espalda. Había estado a punto de chocar y arruinar su única oportunidad de recuperar al amor de su vida, su corazón latía rápidamente.

_***nota mental: nunca usar el celular mientras manejas**_*- se dijo a si misma

_**(Fin flashbacks)**_

Rachel la mira asombrada y poco a poco empieza a sonreír emocionada, Finn no entiende nada y como siempre su cara lo refleja

**Q: Rachel, siento mucho haberte dejado ir, siento haber terminado contigo de esa forma. Pero sentí miedo de todo lo que dirían las personas de este condenado pueblo, de mis padres, de volver a ser rechazada por todos, pero sobre todo sentí miedo por esto que siento en mi cada vez que te veo, sentí miedo de sentir tanto amor por ti Rachel, si ¡YO TAMBIEN TE AMO!, te amo desde la primera vez que te vi cantar "don't rain on my parade" en ese campeonato frente a toda esa gente Rach. Y mi amor es tan grande que asusta. Por favor ¡perdóname y vuelve conmigo! ¡Deja a Finn te lo pido por favor! Prometo amarte hasta el día que me muera si me aceptas otra vez, pese a quien le pese, nada volverá a separarnos**- miro a Rachel expectante, mientras la gente en el salón empezaba a murmurar

**F: ¿Rachel que significa esto? ¿Como si la aceptas otra vez? ¿Que es todo esto? ¡Explícame! **

Rachel estaba tan emocionada porque Quinn, su Quinn, estaba ahí delante de todos afrontando su miedo mas fuerte diciéndole todas esas cosas delante de todos, que olvido todo y solo hizo lo que le dictaba su corazón, después de todo ella sabia que todo había sido por miedo, aunque lo entendió tiempo después, cuando ya no estaba tan enojada

**R: Lo siento Finn, durante el verano mientras tu estabas de viaje tuve algo con Quinn y nos enamoramos, lamento mucho haberte engañado, pero a la vez no lo lamento, porque ella es el amor de mi vida y nunca podría arrepentirme de haber estado con ella, así que espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por esto que voy a hacer, pero mi corazón es suyo y si algún día debo casarme, entonces creo que será con ella. Lo siento**- dijo mientras dejaba su anillo en manos de Finn, se acerco a Quinn que estaba emocionada y le dijo:

**R: Lo dejé, y fue por ti. No hagas que me arrepienta**

**Q: ¡jamás mi amor! ¡Jamás te arrepentirás te lo prometo!-** dijo una emocionadísima Quinn que sonrío ampliamente tomando una de sus manos y emprendiendo la huida del juzgado, una vez fuera de el tomo la cara de su diva y la beso con todo el amor del que era capaz, una vez que se separaron, le abrió la puerta del acompañante y se fueron del lugar.

En los siguientes días que pasaron todos se enteraron de su noviazgo y de cómo Quinn había detenido la boda. Finn estaba muy molesto (y no era para menos era el hazmerreír de todo el pueblo) así que no le dirigía la palabra a ninguna de las dos. New Directions fue a las nacionales y gano el primer puesto, se graduaron, los padres de Rachel habían aceptado la relación con Quinn mejor que la relación con Finn, a decir verdad se les notaba que les gustaba el cambio que había hecho su hija, nunca habían querido mucho a Finn, la madre de Quinn no dijo nada, solo acepto la nueva situación, ya que aun se sentía mal por como había actuado cuando sucedió todo lo de Beth y sentía que no tenia derecho a recriminarle nada a su hija, las chicas estaban felices ya que ambas irían a estudiar a NY, Quinn estudiaría fotografía y diseño, y Rachel finalmente había entrado a NYADA, por lo que no se separarían. Llego el momento de la partida hacia la gran ciudad y ya en el aeropuerto se despidieron de todos sus amigos, excepto Finn que aun seguía dolido, una vez en NY las chicas tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a su departamento, ya que vivirían juntas, al llegar Quinn dejo sus maletas en la entrada, alzo a su morena y cruzo el umbral con ella en sus brazos, la miro con una amplia sonrisa y dijo:

**Q: Hogar dulce hogar mi amor**

**R: Hogar dulce hogar-** y la beso con un beso lleno de amor

Quinn se separo del beso y empezó a cantarle con una voz dulce a su novia mientras la dejaba delicadamente sobre el sillón

"_**Tu eres una canción  
Escrita por las manos de Dios  
No me malinterpretes porque  
Esto puede sonarte un poco raro  
Pero tu posees el lugar  
Donde todos mis pensamientos se van escondiendo  
Y justo debajo de tu ropa  
Es donde los encuentro**_

**_Debajo de tu ropa_**  
**_Hay una historia sin fin_**  
**_Hay una mujer que yo elegí_**  
**_Está mi territorio_**  
**_Y todas las cosas que me merezco_**  
**_Por ser una buena y dulce chica_**

**_Debido a ti_**  
**_Me olvidé de las pequeñas maneras de mentir_**  
**_Debido a ti_**  
**_Estoy corriendo sin razones para llorar_**  
**_Cuando mis amigos se van_**  
**_Cuando mis fiestas se terminan_**  
**_Aún nos estaremos perteneciendo el uno al otro_**

**_Debajo de tu ropa_**  
**_Hay una historia sin fin_**  
**_Hay una mujer que yo elegí_**  
**_Está mi territorio_**  
**_Y todas las cosas que me merezco_**  
**_Por ser una buena y dulce chica_**

**_Debajo de tu ropa_**  
**_Hay una historia sin fin_**  
**_Hay una mujer que yo elegí_**  
**_Está mi territorio_**  
**_Y todas las cosas que me merezco_**  
**_Por ser una buena y dulce chica_**

**_Te amo mas que a nada en el planeta_**  
**_Mover, hablar, caminar, respirar_**  
**_Sabes que es cierto_**  
**_Oh bebé es tan divertido_**  
**_Tu casi no lo crees_**  
**_Como cada voz que cuelga del silencio_**  
**_Las lámparas cuelgan del techo_**  
**_Como una dama atada a sus modales_**  
**_Yo estoy atada a este sentimiento_**

**_Debajo de tu ropa_**  
**_Hay una historia sin fin_**  
**_Hay una mujer que yo elegí_**  
**_Está mi territorio_**  
**_Y todas las cosas que me merezco_**  
**_Por ser una buena y dulce chica_**

**_Debajo de tu ropa_**  
**_Hay una mujer que yo elegí_**  
**_Está mi territorio_**  
**_Y todas las cosas que me merezco_**  
**_Por ser una buena y dulce chica"_**

**R: Te amo Quinn**

**Q: y yo a ti mi princesa**

_Fin_

**Canciones:**

**I Will Always Love You (Whitney Houston)**

**Illegal (Shakira)**

**Underneath your clothes (Shakira)**


End file.
